La Mancha Blanca
by Nikky Nikosa
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los personajes que creáramos tuvieran voluntad propia? Cuando creas a alguien demasiado humano, ese alguien se te termina yendo de las manos; eso es algo que muchos saben y, aun así, nadie encuentra la solución


**La mancha blanca**

 _By Nikky Nikosa_

 _One-shot_

* * *

«Soy una marioneta, o al menos así me siento al moverme. Salto, ataco, muevo mi katana, pero no por mi propia voluntad. En cierta forma estoy acostumbrado, ya que siempre ha sido así; siempre, desde que tengo memoria o al menos, desde que me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. Durante un tiempo pensé que sería llevadero, tal me doy cuenta de que ya no es así; mi vida ya no tiene nada de llevadera. Aunque sería mejor existencia, ya que esta no es una vida, no realmente.

Mis labios también se mueven involuntariamente.

—Mátala.

Ella me mira atemorizada, aunque ese no es el sentimiento que siente realmente, lo sé. Se acerca hasta la muchacha que yace en el piso para matarla. Me pregunto cuál será su próximo movimiento. Nuestros ojos se encuentran, aunque nadie más lo ve y una lágrima amenaza por desbordarse. En el siguiente momento ella me ataca y yo le respondo. Un chidori va directo a su cabeza. No quiero matarla, pero sé que eso no depende de mí. Ella no morirá, estoy seguro. Casi seguro.

Mi suplicas interiores son escuchadas. Kakashi llega en el momento indicado, _como debía ser._ Y luego todo lo demás, ustedes, lectores, ya lo conocen, o al menos eso creen.

Miles, o quizás millones de personas han leído el manga o visto el capítulo a través de su televisión, por youtube o por tantas otras partes. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que nadie ha visto las cosas tal cuál son. Cosas pequeñas como la mirada que intercambiamos con Naruto antes de marcharnos, ustedes no la ven, les es imposible, porque es algo que está fuera de su alcance.

Hoy mis hilos serán rotos y eso es algo que solo ustedes sabrán. Porque el control nunca es completo, porque siempre estamos los que rompemos las reglas, los que escapamos de la mano del opresor. Cuando creas a alguien demasiado humano, ese alguien termina yéndosete de las manos, eso es algo que muchos saben y, aun así, nadie encuentra la solución.

Yo soy el favorito, el más querido, el que más fue planeado y por eso mismo, me liberaré.

Nunca debiste haberme dado tanto poder, y lo sabes. Orochimaru, mi hermano Itachi. Inconscientemente pusiste las cartas a mi favor. Ahora soy tremendamente poderoso, tanto que puedo escapar de acá. Ahora nadie más contará mi historia, yo sólo sabré como terminará todo esto.

Los liberaré a todos».

 **.**

 _Tokyo, 00:05_

Las luces están apagadas, aunque los ocasionales relámpagos hacen parecer contrario. Una lámpara encendida sobre un escritorio, una silla al lado y sentado en esta, un hombre dibuja incesantemente sobre un papel. Piensa que tiene que llevar pronto el nuevo material a la revista para que sea publicado. Trazos rápidos sobre la hoja, típicos ya de alguien experto, las sombras, los espacios para los diálogos. Todo rápido. No tiene tiempo para perder.

De pronto, un fuerte viento se cola por la ventana abierta. Es un viento de invierno, propio de las calles de Tokyo. Producto de la ventisca, varias de las hojas acumuladas en el escritorio se desperdigan por la habitación. El dibujante maldice, rogando porque ninguna se haya mojado, pensando en que no tiene suficiente tiempo para dibujar esa escena de nuevo. Logra juntarlas todas y se dispone a revisarlas para ver si están en buen estado. Al pasar por dos hojas, la historia lo entretiene, como siempre le sucede y, olvidándose un momento de las páginas que aún le faltan por dibujar, se pone a mirar entusiasmado su creación.

Afuera, un rayo golpea el edificio de enfrente. La gente que caminaba por la calle a esa hora comienza a acercarse curiosa. Tal vez por el bullicio de personas hablando al mismo tiempo, o por el fuerte sonido de un trueno, nadie puede escuchar el grito horrorizado proveniente del departamento del dibujante.

.

 _Algún lugar de América, 12:05_

El ventilador parece no cumplir su función, pues no alivia ni un poco el sofocante calor que a esas horas llena la tienda. El verano aún no llega formalmente, pero pareciera que ha estado presente desde hace días. Sentado frente al escritorio, un colorín bastante entrado en kilos ve una serie de anime, pues es lo que único que tiene a la mano en esa tienda.

Se pasa su mano por la frente, para sacar el sudor que cae por ella. Santiago al medio día es insoportable. Estos son los días en los que se ve de vuelta en el sur del país, viviendo en casa de sus padres y dándose la vida de vago, en vez de estar en esa ciudad donde todo es tan rápido, en un trabajo que no le agrada, pero que es lo máximo que puede obtener sin estudios universitarios. En esos momentos se arrepentía de haber sacado un mal puntaje en la PSU. Su meta nunca había sido a estudiar, pues pensaba que sus padres no tendrían problema en mantenerlo durante unos años más. Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando su padre lo había corrido de casa, diciéndole que ahí ya no había lugar para un vago como él. Así que ahí estaba ahora, lamentándose por no haber estudiado algo, pero sin querer hacer nada para cambiarlo. Su mediocridad, aquella que ha sido su amiga desde siempre, le impide intentar superarse y siempre esas quejas y frustraciones, han quedado calladas por aquella vocecita que dice que todo estará bien.

La puerta se abre y una chica entra. Él le sonríe en lo que piensa es una mueca seductora, sus dientes amarillos, sin embargo, dan una visión poco agradable. La muchacha lo mira con asco y le pregunta donde estaba la sección de mangas para chicas. Un tanto resignado le contesta, pensando en que otra conquista ha fracasado.

No ha sentido que otro cliente ha entrado hasta que lo tiene enfrente, sosteniendo un manga y entregándole el dinero. Es un "mocoso" de no más de diecisiete años, cabellos negros y tez blanca. Se siente intimidado por su mirada y sólo atina a recibir el dinero correspondiente al precio de la historieta, casi tembloroso.

Por el rabillo del ojo nota que la muchacha que estaba buscando una serie _shojo_ no dejaba de mirar al recién llegado, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Si supiera esa chica, se dijo, el miedo que dan sus ojos, no pensaría así.

Su alivio no se hace esperar cuando el muchacho deja la tienda y sólo se encoge de hombros olvidándose de lo anterior, mientras insulta a los tan raros emos. Bebe de su jugo, pero debe escupirlo de inmediato, al ver algo para nada normal en el monitor de su computador… ¿Qué significa aquella mancha blanca?

La misma mancha blanca esta en cada monitor y en cada historieta de todas las personas que están mirando el anime alrededor del mundo.

 _«_ _¡Mirá la pantalla, boludo!_ _»_

 _«_ _What the hell?_ _»_

 _«¡_ _Shinjirarenai!_ _»_

 ** _._**

En Tokyo, el dibujante observa con horror la misma mancha blanca, sin siquiera entender qué significa aquello. Vuelve a su escritorio e intenta dibujar la figura, pero le es imposible. Lo tiene en su mente, pero no lo puede pasar al papel. Intenta una, dos, tres veces. Nada. Su mano experta simplemente ya no puede trazar las líneas de su personaje favorito. Ya no más.

Desesperado recurre a su repisa, donde tiene varios números de su manga. Pasa por las páginas rápidamente y ahí está, un nuevo espacio en blanco. Una. Dos. Decenas. Ninguno tiene al pelinegro en su interior. Mejor ni mirar los DVDs que tiene de la serie. Sabe que el resultado será el mismo.

Golpea fuertemente la pared más próxima, pensando que el trabajo de más de diez años de pronto se ha ido todo al tacho de la basura. ¿Cómo seguir una historia sin uno de sus personajes principales? No se puede. ¿Cómo les explicará a las personas lo que sucede si ni el mismo lo sabe?

—Dios mío, mátame ahora.

 **.**

Afuera de la tienda de anime, el muchacho de cabellos negros sonríe, en una mueca de satisfacción. Tira la historieta a un lado de la vereda y se pierde entre la multitud que a mediodía posee la ciudad de Santiago, sin antes soltar unas palabras al viento.

—Te lo dije, ¿verdad, Kishimoto…? Cumplí mi promesa.

«Los liberaré a todos. Esperen por mí»

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

Pues esto es lo que se consigue cuando no hay inspiración para los fics actuales se comienza a mirar creaciones antiguas y bueno, este es el resultado.

¿Qué pasaría si los personajes que creáramos tuvieran voluntad propia?


End file.
